


Covfefe pt.2

by fools_seldom_write



Series: Covfefe [2]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Covfefe, M/M, Part Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write
Summary: #Covfefe part two. That's all you need to know





	Covfefe pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> I won't stop writing these until it stops trending on Twitter

Putin was in the middle of a meeting when his phone vibrated. Under the table he took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. Donald Trump was calling. Of course, who else? Putin rolled his eyes.  
"Would you excuse me for a second?" He asked the people around him, then left the room without waiting for an answer. He was one of the most powerful men on earth, if he wanted to leave the room he could leave the room. Outside he picked up the phone. "I was in a meeting." He informed Trump right away. He didn't want him to think that he had much time.  
"I have a problem, Sir." Trump said.  
"Of course you have, you wouldn't have called if you hadn't." Putin said. "What was it this time? Did someone insult you again and you want to ask me if it's appropriate to fire on them with nuclear weapons?"  
"No." Trump said. He sounded a bit annoyed. What could he be possibly annoyed about? Putin was the one who have had to interrupt a meeting (again) just because of Trump's call.  
"What is it then?" Putin asked. He really didn't have the time to beat around the bush.  
Trump hesitated. Then he said: "It's getting more and more ridiculous."  
"What?" Asked Putin. "Your presidency?" Because that wouldn't be news.  
"No." Trump said. "Covfefe."  
What? He was still whining about covfefe? Ugh.  
"It's all over Twitter." Trump continued.  
Putin sighed. "And what do you want me to do about it? Maybe hack in Twitter and delete all the covfefe tweets?" He asked sarcastically.  
"Yes, that would be great." Trump said. "Thanks." He hung up.  
Putin stared at his phone for a few seconds. He always expected the worst from Trump, but Trump still managed to surprise him. At this point, Putin seriously considered to build a time machine, travel to his past self and stop himself from rigging the election for Trump. What had actually made him think that Donald Trump would be a good president?


End file.
